


The Empty House

by FailSafePrime



Series: Sherlock Minifics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Mini-Fic, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailSafePrime/pseuds/FailSafePrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Years After His Fall, Sherlock Returns to 221B. But The One Thing that Made That House A Home Is Not There.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty House

Three years after he last saw John in the graveyard, having locked away John's heartfelt words into his own heart, Sherlock returned to 221B. His heart pounds wildly in his chest as he mounts seventeen stairs, a distance made vast by trepidation and anticipation. What will he find when he opens the door?

The answer, when he finally musters up the courage to turn the doorknob and push the door open breaks his heart. For the flat is empty of John. things are exactly where he left them, that fateful last day three years ago, but the refrigerator is empty and his chemistry things are in a clear plastic bin on the table. His room is untouched. Everything was exactly where they had last been, everything but the things that mattered.

John's belongings were gone. There was an empty space on the bookshelves where John's medical texts had been kept. The table where they'd spent nights working on their respective websites or research for a case was half occupied. John's laptop was missing.

Sherlock's heart is in his throat as he goes upstairs to the room that once belonged to John. He has no doubt of what he'll find if the common area of the flat was any indication, but he has to know, has to see it with his own eyes first before he'll believe it.

The door is open.

Sherlock looks inside.

The room is empty. He flings open the wardrobe and the dressers. Empty.

John is gone.

Sherlock has returned to an empty house.

Sherlock drops to his knees, head bowed. He screws his eyes shut to hold back tears even as his heart breaks.

Because 221B is not home without John.

~*~

End

**Author's Note:**

> Because no one, however strong, can live in a house that was once a home.


End file.
